Summer Valentine
by Cherries of the Perdition
Summary: When things get out of hand in the hot summer, Gran randomly decides to introduce a couples' day like Valentine's Day, but in the summer. Burn x Gazel, with multiple side-pairings.


**A/N- To be honest this is quite a random story, but enjoy it anyway!**

_A week prior…_

"EAT THIS!"

"DIE!"

"NORTHERN IMPACT!"

"ATOMIC FLARE!"

"Stop this behaviour immediately!"

"SHUT UP, GRAN! STICK YOUR UGLY NOSE OUT OF THIS!"

"For once, I have to agree with Tulip-san"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Gran sighed. With Raimon getting stronger and stronger, tensions were increasing in Aliea Academy. Those who slacked no longer had a foundation behind them anymore- relax and you would lose, you would disappoint Father. Everyone knew this, but they were getting caught up too much in their desire to grow stronger.

"This is no good. Everybody needs to calm down."

Some seemed adamant against that idea- most notably Burn and Gazel, while others seemed either unsure or just nonchalant. And there were those who agreed with him.

"I agree. We know that we will need to get stronger if we want to keep beating Raimon, but this is getting out of hand. Many of our comrades have already been injured in the conflicts between different teams and their captains." That was Desarm.

"I would suggest that we organise a day off to relax." said Ulvida.

"I agree. A holiday- perhaps... romantic would be best. Yes, I will organise with father a day based around Valentine's day." Gran was more reassured now, but others had different ideas.

"Oh please, you already ruin my winter with Valentine's day, and now you're trying to ruin my summer too?" Burn was fuming.

"If you have a problem, take it to Father- but be warned, I don't think he will take you very seriously. To the rest: the day will take in a week's time, on the 30th June. It is a good chance to reconcile, so all teams will be allowed to interact. Take good time preparing."

Burn snarled at Gran's answer. "Damn Gaia bastards…"

**/**

It was June 30th. The sun shone brightly in the sky, despite the early hour. In the common room of the team captains three boys sat: a beaming Gran, sulking Burn and stone-faced Desarm. Gran looked like he had drunk five cups of coffee already- practically bouncing up and down even though it was only seven in the morning. Burn looked like he was going to drop dead any had taken him time to calm down from his anger, but a chat to Father had done the job. Now he was just grumpy about it, but currently he was more tired than anything. And Desarm? Well- Desarm never blinked. Burn groaned at his current predicament, cuddling the armrest of the vintage armchair he was sitting on as if it were a teddy bear.

"Remind me again why you had to wake me up so early, Gran?"

"It's Reconciliation in the Name of Love Day! It is our job as captains to be up so we can make chocolate for everyone. YAAAAYY!"

Burn sweatdropped at Gran, who was now wearing a pink frilly apron with a giant sparkly heart stuck in the middle of it.

"Oh that sounds excellent! I'm being sarcastic, of course. Anyone who eats your cooking will keel over and die. And by the way, who made up that terrible name again? Oh wait…"

Gran wiped a tear from his eye. "You're so mean, Burn," he sniffled. Desarm, who was reading a French newspaper, seemed to be half-amused and half-bored of the conversation.

"Personally, I've never seen the point this holiday's theme, and Valentine's Day itself." he stated emotionlessly. Burn smirked.

"That's because you are antisocial-"

"I AM NOT ANTISOCIAL!"

"-And your attempts to seduce Hitomiko nee-san are pitiful-"

"THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE TODAY, BURN!"

"-I mean, who reads French newspapers?"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE CEREBRALLY CHALLENGED DOES NOT MEAN THAT I CANNOT READ _le journal de Paris_!"

"blahblahblah…so booorring…zzzzzzzzzz…"

Now Gran had given up trying to make chocolate, and was just simply observing the conversation. Desarm's had smoke pouring out his ears and glowing red eyes; and Burn looked like he was asleep.

"So, who are you going to give chocolate to, Desarm?"

"Nobody."

"In other words, Hitomiko nee-san?"

"I SAID NOBODY!"

"I can tell you what type of chocolate she loves!"

Desarm suddenly went into deep thought that for a second. Finally, he seemed to give in to his carnal desires. He fished a feather quill and a notebook which looked like an antique out of thin air, as well as round spectacles which he perched on his nose. "I'M READY!"

Gran sweatdropped.

"Okay…The favourite chocolate of the one and only Kira Hitomiko, legendary lady of the spectacles, tamer of the ugly beast Burn-san-"

"WHAT?!"

"Go back to sleep, Burn."

"Fine."

"Ahem, as I was saying- maker of simply _orgasmic _cuisine-"

"GET TO THE POINT!"

"OK, GEEZ! -Is...she's allergic to chocolate."

Desarm's eyes narrowed into slits. Gran started to fear for his life.

"What? I needed to give my alter ego of a gameshow host a chance to shine!"

"Yeah?! Well, don't consider becoming a gameshow host in the future, because that was catastrophic."

Gran wiped a tear from his eye. "You're so mean, Desarm," he sniffled.

Then Desarm sighed in defeat. Killing the captain of Gaia just wouldn't do- for now at least. Suddenly the spectacles and ancient writing materials were gone. Gran was still afraid, so he started whistling and looking in a different direction.

"I wonder where Midori-chan is today." he stated, acting as if he was all carefree. However, his attempt to change the subject and alleviate Desarm's anger failed miserably, as he had dangerously overlooked Desarm's protectiveness over the one known as Reize of Gemini Storm.

"Two things. One, his name is Reize now, not Midorikawa Ryuuji. Two, STAY AWAY FROM MIDORIKAWA YOU RAPIST!"

Gran appeared to be quite confused.

"If you just told me that his name is Reize now why did you call him Midorikawa? And since when am I a rapist?!"

"I CAN CALL MY BABY BROTHER WHAT I WANT! AND I KNOW THAT YOU KEEP STALKING AND COURTING MIDORIKAWA SO YOU CAN GET INTO HIS PANTS! MIDORIKAWA MUST PROTECT HIS VIRGINITY, YET HE IS TOO INNOCENT! BUT DO NOT FEAR, SIR DESARM IS HERE! WITH ME HERE NO EVIL CREATURE LIKE GRAN WILL TOUCH MIDORIKAWA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Now Gran was petrified, not of Desarm's anger, but of his insanity. Suddenly, Gazel opened the door and stepped in wearing a night robe. He appeared to be very absent-minded that morning.

"Ah, Gazel," Gran said, "Where were you? I thought you were an early bird like me." He was suddenly struck by how shaggy Gazel looked that morning- nowhere near his usual neatness. Gazel rubbed his eyes and half-nodded, heading towards the kitchen. Gran also needed to go there, to store the chocolate he had made, and so he decided to follow the white-haired captain, leaving Burn still asleep on the seat, and with Desarm having gone to 'guard' Midorikawa's room.

**More chapters will come, with some nice pairings as well! See you next time! This chapter is a bit short, but the rest should be longer.**


End file.
